


Ethereal.

by karaginshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allow yourself to consume him. The fear he gives off is more than you can ask for. His heart thumping when you're around.<br/>What more can you ask for than a warm blooded one?</p><p> ((AU in which Gamzee is a demon that follows behind Tavros, but there's much more than that when it comes to his world </p><p>**CURRENTLY BEING REVISED<br/>(Horrible at discription, better if you just read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found You

Hello! It's been so long since I've updated, and there where plenty of you asking for me to do so, so I thought I would.  
First off, before I add the newest chapter, I will be revising and reuploading each chapter, cleaning up my writing and adding some more to each. I will be uploading the newest chapter the same day I reupload chapter 12.  
Thank you for being patient, and I really hope you will keep up with this! 

-

(0) Found You

-  
He must have been Gamzee's addiction, the demon loved preying on the innocent child. Loved to watch him grow, from a ten year old to his current age. Having breached fifteen years not too long ago, Gamzee found himself more involved with someone he shouldn't be. The temptations of being with, let alone near someone you where strictly informed to stay against. 

But with chocolate eyes and warm skin, he found it nearly impossible to do so. He hadn't had contact like this in forever. The chill he sent was more than enough to have him coming back. But the very fact this teenager, this kid, could see him had him running laps to be back here. 

By this time, the human knew when the other was present. Face pale, muddy eyes widened, he'd gasp, his warm breath contrasting with the cold air around him, breath visible in the suddenly chilled room. 

"Hey Brooo," the disaster of a male, a demon, said, letting the o roll off his tongue rhythmically, arms snaking around the human's shoulders. The younger's easily frightened nature never failed to raise Gamzee's spirits, lips turning up to a smirk as his fingers trailed pretty patterns against his protruding collar bone. 

The demon hears the smaller murmur several 'No's, shortly followed by 'I thought I lost you-', as Tavros' body trembles, Gamzee chuckling loudly, hoarse laugher ringing through the bedroom, through the manor, yet the only one hearing it being the fifteen year old. 

"You really think I'd leave a motherfucker of mine bro?", he'd begin, purple bruised lips pressed to the she'll of Tavros' ear, another hoarse laugh escaping before his grip ceases, arms sliding away. 

Gamzee had lost him for abit, coming back to an empty house from his own dimension, having just barley found him, JUST BARELY GETTING A SIDEWAYS GLANCE. 

Tavros had almost escaped him, and he doesn't plan on letting this one go anytime soon. 

"You're a mother fucking funny motherfucker Tavbro, aren't 'yah?"

~

The demon had been leaning against the doorway, eyes burning holes into the younger males flesh, watching as he pushed food back and fourth against the plate reserved for him with a single silver wear. 

His brother and father had continuously pressured him into eating, but he wouldn't budge. Feeling more sick to his stomach than he had previously, he'd stare back at Gamzee with eyes as wide as saucers, face white and dark circles evident against his near porcelain flesh. 

"Tavros, honey, eat something," his mother encouraged, but he'd simply murmur that he isn't hungry, pushing himself away from the table before sliding out of his chair and leaving the dining room all at once. 

As he reaches the stair well, the demon hovers beside him, occasionally rubbing his claws against the smaller's wrist, one hand reaching up to tug carelessly against his mohawk. 

"You can't keep up like this," the words are said, sliding between those purple lips, purple eyes darting down. "You can't ignore me Tavvyy. Remember what happened last time?" The human might not remember, but the demon remembered it all clearly. A frame evident in mind as he replayed it. 

_  
He'd kept telling himself that Gamzee was simply a part of his imagination. Told himself not to fear something like him, that he was just another myth. Head lowered, Tavros would cradle it in his palms, lip quivering and eyes squinted shut._

_"Broooo," Gamzee drawled, lips spread apart to reveal pearled canines. "Got me doing lil' back flips on how motherfucking funny you are!"_

_Perched against the balcony outside of Tavros' room, he peered at the other through their, expression amused and hair tussled from the crisp wind._

_"It's.. It's not really Tavros.. I- it's just like all those fairy tales you watch and read," he'd repeat, hands scrunching helplessly into his own hair. "J.. Just like Peter Pan." These words where repeated like a broken record, each time his voice would grow weaker, almost as if he'd doubted his own words._

_With the words being all he'd heard, Gamzee snarled, resurfacing off the balcony and making way from the younger._

_"I'm real bro. And you better up and believe it."_

_Tavros' eyes scan around the room, searching quietly until he's face to face with Gamzee, his purple eyes making him tremble to the core._

_"Please be fake...", he whimpers to himself, voice faltering when the demons chuckle overpowers._

_The Capricorn bends down, yanking him from his shirt, a fistful claimed as he's pulling him forward with his sudden strength._

_"Don't believe in me motherfucker?", he questions, but to no valid, he shakes the bundle side to side without reason. "Well, I'll up and make you believe!", dragging him across the room and into the narrowed down space of railed concrete, arm moving up, bring Tavros along with it._

_In a swift movement, he'd throwing him over the railing, hand barley gripping the shirt. Gamzee has been chuckling through it all, but it all comes to a stop when he's staring down at Tavros'._

_Gamzee stares down at him in disbelief, purple lips straightening to a thin line. He isn't fighting back like all the others unfortunate victims had.  
His eyes are screwed shut and his breathing is jagged. _

_But the demon cannot tolerate this, growing in agitation, Gamzee growls before letting go of that shirt he'd been fastened to. The boy squeaks as he falls to the cement below._

_Awaiting the familiar rattle of bones or the splatter of blood, only for it to never come. When he looks over the railing, he's welcomed to the boy with brown eye, currently so open they're threatening to pop out. He's looking at Gamzee, but he isn't dead, and the demon can hear his heartbeat from his position on the second level._

_Gamzee, demeanor turning rancid again, squints his eyes, leaning over the railing before he sees what kept him alive._

_He recognizes her the moment his eyes are fixed to cerulean. She's glaring up at him, sneer pulled further than Gamzee's own before they're linking minds._

_'He isn't suppose to die. Of all of them, he is to remain alive, you got me?'_

_Forcibly, Gamzee nods in agreement, having been raised to respect her and her decisions, without a true answer on why._

_'And even then, when he dies, it's suppose to be by the cause of my own hands. Remember that Makara.'  
_

He shakes his head, fingers digging into his own scalp as he thought of the past. He should've killed him when he first met him. Gamzee would have, had it not been the reason the human could actually see him, hear him. 

Gamzee hadn't had any verbal contact with any mortal in so long, considering the fact that none knew of his presence, no one but this little miracle. 

Sometimes GamEe found himself wishing the Taurus wasn't scared, but with a second though, he's finishing that wish away from his head. His fear is what keeps him running, what keeps the purple blood coming back for more. 

Something feel inside the demon tells him that he needs to hold onto Tavros, needs to protect him with fear. Every since he'd met him he'd been the only one to hurt him, the only true physical hurt brought to him being that throw across the balcony. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you Tavvyy," the purple blood drawls, sharp teeth pulling back to a smile. "I'm here to help you, remember? I help protect you from that spider bitch." He follows him into the younger's room, door closing behind the two as the demon forcibly laces his fingers with Tavros'.


	2. Isolation.

The boy shivered as he sat at the corner of his room, no longer wanting the demon to visit him. It had been a month that he had lost him. 

After the incident at his old house his parents decided to move to a house where there was no easy availability to commit suicide. Not so lucky for him, his mother happened to see him get thrown off the balcony. She couldn't see the demon so she assumed he had jumped in attempt to end his own life.

Tavros had to stay in a hospital confinement for more than two weeks (his parents insisted it was for the best) while his parents and brother packed and moved their belongings to their newer residence.

While Tavros was trapped in that sanctuary, the demon stayed trapped along with him, until his final days that he remained in that place. Once he moved into his new home he was relieved to find out the demon was no longer in his presence, he was pleased beyond belief. 

And now that the demon is back, his mood had dropped again. He hardly ate, his grades dropped a letter down, he spent all his time locked up in his own room. His brother attempted taking him out but the younger boy refused, his answer always being that he needed time alone. Little did his family know, he was never alone. 

There where times where the demon would just sit across from him, watching his every move with caution that Tavros assumed wasn't necessary. He spend most of his time sleeping, but even his dreams where haunted with that same toothy smile he seen day to day, night to night. 

He was aggravated, sometimes thinking that ending his life would be better than being stuck with this second shadow. The only thing that stopped him was the very thought that maybe if he did die, he'd still be trapped with the entity for eternity. 

At the moment he sat at his desk, his head resting against the glass as he stared ahead of him at the empty wall. His fingers drummed against the glass out of boredom, the following week happened to be finals, after said finals came what most teenagers and kids enjoyed.

Summer Break.

Yet most kids loved it Tavros feared it, school was the only escape he had from the monster. He'd prefer staying at school much rather then staying at home, alone, with Gamzee.

Gamzee. 

That was what the demon called himself.

"Summer break Tav! We're gonna have so much motherfucking fun! Just you and me broo."

Tavros snorted in a disapproving manner, _'yeah so much fun'_ he whispered before tipping his head to the side watching the entity.

"Why do you even come here? Don't you have better uh, demon stuff to do? You know wherever you come from?"

Gamzee chuckled.

"Haha, nah. Motherfuckers there aren't up and fun like you."

The olive skinned boy sighed before slumping to his bed. He laid down on his back, his fingers carding through his mowhawk as the demon laid beside him.

"Where you human before you.. You know, became whatever it is you are now." 

Gamzee stared at the ceiling, letting out a grunt before rubbing his forehead.

"Man bro, it's been so long. Can't say I up an' remember.."

"Do you want to remember?".

"Sometimes I guess, never really interested me that 'fuckin much."

"Maybe you should you know, go and find out. Spend alittle time away..", Tavros suggested.

The demon propped himself up. He gave a glimpse at the boy before narrowing his eyes, his mouth pulling back into a snarl, his teeth poking out above his bottom lip.

"Why would I wanna do that? You don't like me spending time with you Tav?"

The boy shuddered, scooting back till the headboard stopped him from any further movement.

Gamzee smiled kindly, something you wouldn't expect to see from a demon. His hand lifted up, as a sharp claw soon pulled the boys chin up. 

"Don't try to get rid of me Tav, it ain't gonna happen." 

His eyebrows pulled down, almost in a pitiful manner before his lips puckered up as the boy frowned.

"I know what'll make that frown turn upside down.", He leaned in closer a grin creeping up on his face.

"Pucker up Tavyy."

"No wait-", he managed to squeak out before their lips where pressed together. The demon stared at him, the boy was surprised he even listened to him for once.

"You uh, you know so much about me. Why don't you tell me something about you?", the boy was desperate. He'd much rather listen to Gamzee then have those purple, frozen lips forced against his own.

Gamzee pulled back, considering Tavros' suggestion.


	3. Webbed Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter in Vriska's perspective.

Disgusted was no where near the words you needed to describe now you felt at the moment. You had no idea why you decided to stick around, you suppose it was the fact that you now waited for the teen to go to sleep. It was the only way you could talk to him, the only way he could see you. You're beyond irritated, no amount of killing or hurting could make you feel any better. You wanted to strangle the one who could get his attention. The one that he could actually see. 

_...that stupid Makara._

You're fingers press against your cold cerulean lips, the cold surface of your lips spreading onto your fingers like poison. When ever you sit around or near Tavros his body temperature tends to radiate onto you, and as much as the idea is sickening, you're loving it more that anything you've had before. You press your cheek onto his shoulder as he reads some stupid fairy tale book that he nearly worships. You've heard him read this story more than you can remember, you've nearly got the whole story memorized, not that you'd admit it. 

You're glad the youngest Makara decided to not show up today, you could use a little alone time with the Taurus, even if he doesn't acknowledge you're existence. 

He's sweet, his chocolate colored mohawk falling delicately against his face, some strands are beginning to touch the bridge of his nose. You haven't examined anyone as much as you've examined him, the last guy you seemed to take interest in seemed to take a turn for the worst _'What was his name again? John?'_ Eh, it isn't time to think about the past.

You decide to spend you're time with the Taurus since it's not going to last that much longer. 

You wait until he goes to sleep.

~ 

Before you know it you're connecting his mind with yours. Your vision goes blurry as you enter his dreams.

 

He sat against a darkened wall, his head hung low, you couldn't see his face as you made your way towards him. You bend down, your face now leveled with his.

'Pupa, how's your little meet up with Gamzee, eeeeeeeeh?' 

When he lifts his head you cringe. This is the last 'thing' you wanted to see. The Taurus' body slithers into a much larger and different form, his teeth grow longer, as his hair grows into a matted mess topped with candy corn colored horns.

'Where's Pupa?' you're about ready to slap yourself for letting your voice falter.

"Motherfucker's all safe, you dig? Can't have you 'fucking up his dreams, got me spidersis?" The _sis_ comes out more gurgled and bitter.

You sneer in disapproval, your hands find their way against your temples as you concentrate stronger, your mind seeking the boy's.

"You're not gonna find 'em, got 'em all locked up and safe." 

You ignore him, you concentrate stronger, your mind seeking for the oh-so familiar soul. This time it hurts, it feels like electricity running through your head. You sneer, your hands clawing into your scalp as you take a step back. 

When you look at him again, his face is grim. His appearance resembles Kurloz's, they're almost identical if it weren't for the elders stitches. 

It takes you a moment to recognize the sudden sickening feeling. You haven't felt this in ages. You're suddenly filled with dread and panic, your stomach twisting in knots as you stumble back. 

_'..god dammit.'_ is all you manage to mumble before clenching your stomach, you won't show you're fear, you can't let him know that there is a tiny amount of fear building up inside of you. 

_Fuck Gamzee, Fuck his stupid Chucklevoodoos._

Looks like Kurloz isn't going to be happy about him not following his orders.

 

As you descend away from the unrecognizable mind, you hear Makara bickering with Tavros.

You're going to take Makara away from the sweet boy, even if it means you have to kill him and make him your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand what Vriska's intentions are, they are to kill Tavros and turn him into something similar to her
> 
> & About Gamzee not being able to use chucklevoodoos, there was something that happened back then that will be explained later. 
> 
> P.S. Tavros will begin seeing Vriska just like he's seen Gamzee. The thing is that Vriska can allow Tavros to see him, but it was Aranea's orders that she was to stay invisible to him. 
> 
> Just thought I'd say that so that you aren't THAT confused.


	4. Tug.

Kurloz was a quiet fucker, never really bothered telling you about his past life, and even if he where to talk to you, it would be through hand gestures and occasionally, through chuckle voodoos. 

His massive amount of hair, the stitches pulling his lips together, and his slightly taller, lankier body was the only thing that kept you and Kurloz from looking identical. You have his pale skin, and dark raven hair, you guys even apply the same pasty paint that covered his face and yours. You're pretty sure that he meant or was someone important to you before you descended into this realm. 

He used to always be so happy, he didn't need to talk in order for everyone to be aware. You could just feel it radiate around him. For being a demon he wasn't so bad off after death, or what you assumed was death. He used to follow around this girl called Meulin.

He was always happy when she was around. The thing about her was that she had gotten really sick after falling inside of a lake during a cold winter day. Long story short, she never recovered, leaving a lifeless body behind as she descended into another dimension where the dead rest, a place two steps ahead of where you are now. It doesn't matter though, you'll never make it there anyways.

You think that's what made Kurloz go crazier than he already is. The fact that he'll never be reunited with what could've been his _true love._

But even before her death, you figured out that when Kurloz was alive, he'd done some very fucked up shit. He was a violent fucker, yet he walked around in silence. You would've never guessed he was as fucked up as he really is. 

You mean, in order to become whatever the hell it is you are now, you've had to have done fucked up shit, right? This place is what conceals all the morbid souls from resting with the much decent ones. 

You give out a gurgled sigh. 

You can't remember shit, nothing, nada. Everything that's happened to you went down the drain ever since you woke up that one time. 

_Nearly two decades ago._

Everything was black, no light or colors whatsoever. It scared you, you never really liked being in the dark, or alone. You've always had someone there for you... whoever that someone was, that is if there was someone.. was there someone?You don't feel like thinking, you just feel like finding your way out of wherever you are now. You grunt as you're suddenly filled with pain.

You stand up, your feet touching the ground almost instantly, everything feels cold, and sticky, and utterly disgusting. You bring your hands up to touch your face but are soon mesmerized by the blood trailing down your arms and fingers, or what's left of them. 

You give out a frustrated shriek as your left hand grazes the bloody mess of where your three fingers used to be. 

You shutter as you look at your disfigured body. Your torso was cut open from one side to the other, your inner organs daring to spill out. You tremble as you reach an arm down, the digits from your fingers digging into your far from fucked up stomach. You gag at the sight, your arm instantly shooting up to cover your mouth, which just leads to more gagging due to the blood covering such appendages. 

_stop gagging._

You look around to see where the sudden voice came from, you're too scared to take anymore steps, you'd hate to have to pick up your own guts off the floor.

_HAHA. Look at you, all grossed out. It's actually pretty FUCKING funny._

You wince as the voice gets louder. Your arms lowering down to cradle your stomach. Your eyes are screwed shut, but the voice keeps telling you things, things you don't understand, things that don't make sense. 

_you got YOURSELF into this mess FUCKER._

You're starting to believe that this voice knows more about you than you do.

You don't understand.

You're frustrated and angry, and grossed THE MOTHER FUCK out. 

_But you shouldn't be._

Right, you shouldn't. 

_You shouldn't Gamzee._

 

 _'Gamzee'?_  
Is that who you are?  
 _Gog damn._

You slam your palms against your head several times, and soon your knees connect with the ground as you crumble in on yourself, your arms wrapped around you in a protective manner. 

 

_Gamzee._

That voice. It isn't the same. It's different, and almost _familiar._ You lift your head up cautiously, the surface above you had grown darker (if possible), most likely from the shadow that is being cast in front of you. 

There stands what looks like a man, probably several years older than you (and is there something sticking out of his head?). You can't see his face due to the darkness completely covering it. He holds a hand out towards you, and before you could even consider it, you engulf it with yours. 

It hurts when you stand up. Your muscles and organs twisting uncomfortably from disapproval, but this motherfucker is quick, sliding his other arm underneath your underarm to help support your weight. 

The both of you walk for what seems like hours, you dispose of what contents you have left in your stomach before a faint light finally decides to greet you. You look up at this stranger, and are met with blank white eyes that bore into your skin, he pulls his arms away, in which you begin slouching as you hold your stomach, more vomit threatening to pour out.

He holds his gloved index finger up to his stitched mouth, his gesture resembling to something someone would do to silence another. 

And that's when you see him smile, you swear his stitches are about to rip open, and his eyes twitch and switch between three different shades of purple. 

He rules this place, you know it. He's right up there next to the-

 

_"Gamzee?"._

"Huh?", you cast your gaze down at Tavros, looks like the little motherfucker just woke up. He locks his eyes with yours. You smile at him, before running a hand through his mohawk, giving a little tug when you reach the end. 

He squeaks when he receives the tug, his fingers scratching the top of his wrist. You lean down to place a cold kiss against his forehead, one cold hand is then placed against his shoulder. 

"What's wrong bro?" 

He fidgets, his hands reaching up to gently grab your wrist, something he tends to do often.

"It's um... Vriska." He mumbles the last word like poison off his tongue. Your lips twitch into a frown, your arms encircling him as you pull him closer to you, your head resting on top of his head.

"What did that bitch say this time?" 

"She said that, she'd uh, take me away with her, and that if I don't want that, she'd give me to the rightful highblood, to Kurloz."

Your eyes widen at the name.

"But I don't even know who or what Kurloz is, this doesn't make sense, what does she mean?"

You've seen what Kurloz does with the beautiful souls he receives. He takes their decency and rips it into shreds, fucks the wits out of them, and occasionally eats their souls to bring him greater power, wishing he could fill the black hole that appeared when the long haired girl died.

"It doesn't need to make sense Tavbro..."

_I've got you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later Chapters may have some Tavros / Kurloz.


	5. Shatter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz is a mixture between GHB and Kurloz, by that I mean they share both of their personalities, being both quite like a mime at times, then being violent and malicious like GHB.
> 
> And here's a list to help determine what everyone is;
> 
> The Ones in Power:  
> Aranea Serket/ Mindfang.  
> Kurloz Makara/ Grand HighBlood 
> 
> Protectors,Apprentice(s), & Killers;  
> Gamzee Makara  
> Vriska Serket  
> Horuss Zahhak
> 
> Mortals:  
> Tavros Nitram  
> Rufioh Nitram
> 
> (More characters will be listed when mentioned.)

He'd chuckle if his mouth was open, but since it was sealed shut, all you heard was a gurgled noise from deep beneath his throat. He jammed his fingers between the forced lips, gagged noises escaped from the body beneath him. The owner of the body kicked, arms struggling to get loose.

_'Ku-KURloozz!'_ was the murmured noise that came out between saliva and ragged breaths. But Kurloz paid no mind to the noise, instead, shoving his fingers in farther until he touched the back of the guy's throat. 

Kurloz's fingers scraped against the guys throat, blood trailing out of his mouth once he yanked his gloved appendages out. 

There was a quiet knock at the door, just enough pressure so that Kurloz could hear it.

-

Horuss nearly caught his breath, but was interrupted when he was heaved up, and slammed against the wall. His body quaked, blue blood still dripping from the corner of his mouth as his small frame trembled. 

You couldn't tell, but behind his goggles and head set, clear blue tears streamed, his vision growning foggy beneath the thin glass. He yelped when the Highblood yanked the bangs out of his hair, his purple tinted eyes flashing as his gaze pierced the poor apprentice. 

_WHY ISN'T HE DEAD HORUSS? I SENT YOU TO KILL HIM AND YOU DIDN'T_

The blue blooded entity shivered, his tongue searching for the right words to say. 

'y-your highness! He wasn't suppose to-' 

 

_I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM AND YOU DIDN'T, I EVEN SENT MY FUCK UP OF A DESCENDENT TO GET RID OF HIM, BUT SEEMS LIKE HE COULDN'T DO THE JOB EITHER. DO I HAVE TO GO UP THERE AND DO IT MYSELF?_

'N-no. No, your Highness, I can accomplish that my self. The only problem is that, he isn't suppose t-' 

_WHY ISN'T HE DEAD, HORUSS._

'h-he isn't suppose to-', but he wasn't permitted to finish, he received a bone rattling smack to the skull, if you look close enough, you can see the crack that now takes place on the edge of his goggles.

_why isn't he dead?_

Those luminous eyes begin to slowly fade into white as he dropped the other to the floor. He glared down at the younger man before bending down on one knee.

_Listen here motherfucker. Rufioh Nitram was scheduled to die a long time ago, he's suppose to be here with ME, and you haven't succeeded at making that happen. What happened to Meulin, isnt gonna happen to Rufioh. So I'm going to tell you one thing._

He bends down in order to get closer, his eyes narrowing down at the action. 

_If you don't bring that fucker here, then you're going to have to bring the other._

Horuss shakes his head slowly in disapproval. 

'n-no, highblood. That is an a-action that cannot occur. '

An eyebrow is raised, his arms bending upon his chest.

_And why not?_

'b-because your descendent, he's-he's been following the young Nitram.' 

Kurloz pulls back, a sneer forming on his lips. 

_Since when has my descendent been meddling with Nitram?_

Horuss shrugs his shoulders, not really knowing anything about that besides what he already said. 

_get the MOTHERFUCK out._

Not needing any other orders, the man is up and out, gently closing the door once he is outside of the room, but even after he's out he's still able to hear the deafening scream and clashing of glass hitting ground. 

 

-

He sat at the mirror, the one that wasn't shattered that is. His mouth opened partially, only to reveal a missing muscle. And almost as fast as they parted, they where shut, a needle soon found its way into them, his fingers gently threading the string in and out in a rhythmical manner. Once he was finished he stood up, his movements quiet as he walked down what seemed like endless hallways till he came across a black door. His fingers circled around the knob before twisting it, the door creaked before giving in, the wood pushing back and the man in the skeleton suit pushing forward. 

He was welcomed with a sudden feeling of warmth.


	6. Bites.

Fingers ghost against his arms and legs, deep indigo eyes meeting amber irises. He'd stare at the boy longer, his eyes never lingering upon anything else other than the olive flesh.

He enjoyed being like this, he craved this kind of physical attention. He'd snuggle himself into the boy, the boy's legs straddling his sides as he made himself comfortable in between the small frame. 

"You're so warm Tav.", He marveled as his pasty pigmented fingers grazed against the boy's flesh. The boy's body always quaked at his words and touches, he'd stammer for a small reply before settling for silence.

Gamzee nipped at his flesh, primarily on and around his wrist and collar bone. He'd then lay tender kisses along his torso, essentially above his rib cage, he'd give a kiss at each place where a bone stood in position, protecting the boy's precious breathing organs.

Tavros was more or less uncomfortable, but it was better than the wet, sticky, freezing, kisses he received in his sleep. Vriska had been gone, and truthfully Tavros had missed her, but just because she was gone didn't mean he was alone in his sleep.

\- 

It always started off with a dark room, a dark room that consisted of a black door. A door that would creak open, a creak that made him tremble and quiver in fear. There where no words, just small hand gestures that he never understood. Small gestures that lead to a stitched up smile. He never seen the rest of his face. He only memorized the smile, the hands, the skeleton skin tight suit and purple garments.

The hands where soft but demanding, gentle yet hard. He didn't like them, not when they ran along his body greedily, hungry for his mouth and tongue. He'd cry, tears streaming more than the time before, they never seemed to stop coming, the cascade was endless. He'd murmur small _no's_ , followed by the name he used to despise. He'd call for Gamzee, yet he never came, leaving him alone in the dark with an unknown stranger that seemed to grow angrier with each call given to that certain name. 

He'd shoot up in bed moments later, a cold sweat building up as he trembled, lips quivering, the tears still drained, his palms would clasp above his eyes before cold hands wrapped around him. He always opened his eyes to make sure the man didn't come with him, only to be greeted with a concerned clown that wiped away his tears with frigid fingers.

Tavros would let out a sigh before melting into the others arms, crying into his shoulder until the tears settled down. He never explained to the other what his dreams consisted of, and that fact alone left Gamzee more than abit unsettled, yet he never prodded on the situation, not willing to upset the other further than he already is.

\- 

And this is the exact reason of how he ended up the way he is now, at this very moment. Pushed between the mattress and the demon's surprisingly solid figure. He felt the other's breath prickle against his flesh as he muttered several things into his skin.

The demon hardly ever treated him like he had before. His gestures where now calm, and soothing, comforting as well. He never showed anger towards the boy, simply hovered around as a "friend", though, the boy was certain the demon didn't refer to him as that.

The demon was quite affectionate, he'd place kisses all over, maybe even ask for permission to place one above the boy's lips. Some times the term love would pop out, and the boy would do his best to change the subject. 

It would be a lie if he insisted that he had no feelings for the entity. Truthfully, there was something there, something small. It seemed to grow abit every time he awoke from a heart stopping dream. 

His lip would quiver, his upper teeth biting down to stop the movement. 

"Gamzee..?", He was hesitant, not really sure if calling the others name would be a good idea. But when those indigo eyes met his, he seen them shine like two gems, not willing to turn down to give any slight attention to his body any longer. They only focused on his face now, and he nearly shattered at the thought. 

He didn't like the surface of them, the way they sparkled at him like he was a newly placed present under a christmas tree. They focused too much on him, and he didn't like that about them, it's as if they where greedily taking in his appearance. Strangely, they reminded him of that stitched mouth. The gross way the lips would pull apart, the threads willingly spreading in the process. The mouth and hands where always giving him attention, not that he wanted it in the first place. 

The boy stopped himself from thinking about that, Gamzee shouldn't remind him so much of the cruel disaster that haunted his dreams. Gamzee was nothing like that, atleast not anymore.

"Does Tavbro have something he all up and wants to say?"

The boy would stare at the demon longer before shaking his head, his eyes now leaving the others, scanning the room for anything else that could grasp his attention. 

Yet, Gamzee wouldn't let him, his index finger finding is way underneath Tavros' chin before bringing the boy's face in his direction. He pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of the boys mouth, his smile growing wider as he left small pecks here, and there,

The boy nearly squinted at the touch, his hands placing themselves firmly against the clown's collarbone. Their bodies pressed tighter as the clown scooted so that his bare chest crushed the boys, his tongue ran along the other chin before reaching his mouth.

He'd press simple kisses before running the slick appendage against the other's bottom lip, pleading for entrance until the other confirmed, his lips parting as his tongue made is away into the boys mouth. 

The clown would remain like this for several more minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of the others saliva mixing with his, the way he'd squeak when the clown's jagged teeth ran along his tongue, leaving several scraps. He removed himself after delivering a bite to the others lip, one that left blood trickling down the boys chin. 

He merely smiled, all dopey and what not before nuzzling the side of the boys head.

"Love you."


	7. Descend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I am HORRIBLE at writing Horuss' and Vriska's dialogue and actions (OHH AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW BAD I AM WHEN IT COMES TO KURLOZ) . I'm sorry for ruining the characters, I really am. v.v

None of it made sense. It was as if every small detail was gathered into a box, before being aggressively shook into an unrecognizable mess. Yet she sat there, thinking of what the out come was to become. With Aranea dead, there was nothing she could do. All the rules had been brutally discouraged, along with the mangled body that was left at the bottom of the tiled palace, a "fall" from the second story to the first delivering a crack to her skull, and sadly, leaving a mess around its surroundings that was hard to forget.

Although Vriska managed to escape death, she did not escape harm. Her arm wrapped hazardous with a now drenched bandage, she sat at the corner of the room, her legs and arm shackled to the cell wall by long rusted chains. Cerulean blood seeped from her eye and down her face, passing along her lips as it dripped to the floor, a cerulean mess spilling out and around her.

Her only hand left was sprawled upon the floor, giving a small amount of leverage separating her from the cold metal beneath her.

This is where things became complicated, her mind couldn't process anything. Because Kurloz was an unpredictable being, she couldn't comprehend what he would do next. All she knew was that it wouldn't be pretty. He was angry, his bipolar and capricious behavior clashing at once to gather into a horrible outcome. An outcome that would most likely led to the death of the one she once guarded. 

But the nearly silent clicking of boots outside seemed to grasp her attention more than the thinking did. She didn't need to see who it was to comprehend who the cautious steps belonged to, she could almost hear the sweat seeping off his face, his heavy breathing falling on open ears. While he stepped into her line of vision she winced, his small figure outlined in the darkness as his fingers wrapped around the rusted bars. He exhaled cautiously, his knees finding their way to the floor. 

"Miss Aranea's demise had been confirmed. We couldn't bring her back, even if we'd want to." His voice was susurrus, barely above a whisper. 

And as if the death of her advisor didn't matter, she scoffed, right before she let a harsh laugh slip between her lips. 

"I didn't need someone to prod on her to confirmed she would no longer come back." The sneer that settled on her face, and left her tongue was unsettling, almost sickening in Horuss' eyes. He didn't need to come back with a remark, he found the silence to be better suited in a predicament like this.

"You know, I wasn't so certain on why Mister Makara would find Aranea's death something to go forward with.."  
He had paused, his mind thinking hard, attempting to grasp what he was trying to say before actually saying it.

"But once I thought about it, it seemed to grow clearer. She wouldn't let him kill Nitram. No, she wouldn't allow him to kill any of them." He was mumbling by this point, his voice growing edgy as his lips pressed shut. 

By this point, the girl was interested in where the conversation was heading. She scooted closer to the bars, her body quaking, and aching from the loss of her limb, her only eye squinting in regard of the pain.

"No you see, Aranea had planned for you to kill the youngest Nitram. His psyche was ment to be held in the next dimension.. and so was Rufioh's.." Horuss had gripped the bars tighter at the mention of the eldest Nitram's name. It hurt him to think of what would happen if Kurloz didn't get ahold of Tavros. Not that he wanted Tavros in his possession, he'd just prefer to see Rufioh free, not withheld by the Eldest Maraka's hands.

"But it makes so much sense now, what you and Aranea did was different than what Kurloz and I do. I thought we did the exact same thing, killed people that had done wrong, and brought them here to sustain them from passing on, but no.." After he spent time watching over Rufioh, he came to the conclusion that Rufioh wasn't a danger to anyone. His soul simply something that shouldn't be in this current realm. He wasn't sweating any longer, a frown simply took place on his face.

"..Aranea sent you to protect people, then to later kill them when their time was up, but you wouldn't bring them here.. You'd help them get to the other side, to the next dimension, away from Kurloz."

Quiet yet baffled, Vriska raised an eyebrow, her fingers circling the bar right underneath Horuss' hand.

"What's your point Horuss?" 

He hesitated, before lowering his head, the frown inching further down his face.

"Kurloz is the one who's trapped here, not us, not any of us. But as long as he has our psyche, we won't be able to leave at all, ever.." 

She pulled her hand back faster than her pupils dilated, her mouth slightly agape. Her head was pounding by this point, her once ridden sneer forming once again. 

"How could I have not gotten this? GAH- I feel like such a fucking loser!" The tone in her voice had gotten louder, her anger taking over her before she could stop herself from letting a far from irritated scream escape her lips. 

It was only when she saw a tall, slender silhouette standing behind Horuss that she willed herself to stop, her anger induced scream catching itself in her throat. Horuss was trembling by this point, not daring to look back, already knowing who was bound to be standing behind him.

There was a 'tsk' coming from far beneath his throat before he seized Horuss roughly, threatening to break his arm. The struggle only lasted temporarily, for when his eyes flashed, the other simply nodded, following quietly behind him as he dragged the girl out of the cell, cerulean staining the halls as he made his way to the autopsy chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! Thank you guys for reading. ~ <3


	8. Painted Lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, this took me awhile to finish! I'm so sorry, writer's block right here. ; x ;
> 
> but there you have it! - the second to last chapter of ethereal! ~ 
> 
> e n j o y.

 

When he first shut his eyes, he had only seen her. He smiled at first, not being able to see much of her, it was when he got closer that he had actually caught a full view of her appearance. Her blood remained on her face and shoulder, an arm made of metal fastened hazardously onto the flesh that clung on her shoulder. It was when her hair swept out of her face that he seen the gaping black hole of where her eye was once positioned.

He'd reach an arm out, his fingers centimeters away from resting on her non-harmed shoulder, but she was quicker. Her feet placed on the floor in minutes, forehead pressed against his chest as her palms rested on either side of his shoulders. She was trembling, her strong appearance crumbling in seconds as the current injures shook her to the core.

Tavros was surprised she wasn't crying, her state of being punching him emotionally as he tried to embrace her, a simple instinct he had, being the human he was. Once his slender arms had her in a small affectionate hold, she pulled back. Her arms flailing helplessly as the ache and pain swelled through her torso once more, her hands cradling her head as she let out an aggravated screech. It was then when the boy began to stammer, not knowing what to do to help, the lights in the vanishing dream soon fading into black. Her lip quivered, her screams fading down to imply one word. 

"Hide."

One more screech left her throat as he got ahold of her wrist, pulling with all his strength in an attempt to get Vriska settled, she only complied once her eyes flashed, a purple hue was seen before she completely vanished.

It was silent after that, the darkness consuming him as he stepped forward.

"Vriska?" 

When he received no answer he frowned, his eyebrows pressing down as he stopped his movement. His thoughts racing, thinking about what the female had suggested, why had she suggested something like that? 

Though his mind dwelled on that very thought, it soon came to a sudden halt when he seen a small section of light flicker on. That's when his frame began to tremble, fear winding up in him as he realized what she meant, who was soon to see him.

And with such gracefulness that seemed impossible, _he_ stepped into the only light that was surfacing. The boy backed away hurriedly, clumsily, landing him straight on his rear. He yelped when the larger man shot a glance towards him. He'd never reveled his face before, not to the boy. 

And that's when the younger boy seen it, the painted lips, the messy mass of hair. But the eyes where different. White, reminding him of opal, yet they felt so similar, so close, almost as if he could roll the similarities off his tongue and into the air, he reminded him of.. He, no..

"G-gamzee?", the name came out as a short sob, the boy now realizing why Gamzee never came to save him, never came when he was being assaulted in his dreams. 

The monster was Gamzee.

Those stupid stitches, and disgusting opal eyes where the only things keeping Gamzee's appearance a secret. Did he really find Tavros to be that naive? That stupid? 

Tavros felt like a fool, a fool for believing the other's lies. Gamzee seemed to feed them to him daily, and as the larger frame loomed closer to him, he snapped back into reality ( if you would call it that) and shot up onto his feet, ready to run before a slender, yet large hand grabbed him by his ankle, causing him to smack the floor beneath him harshly. 

Those slender fingers worked their way up his shirt, a deep, dark noise coming from within the being's throat, Gamzee's throat. He panicked, the unoccupied hand finding its way to his bottoms, a disgruntled sob leaving the boy's mouth as his body got smothered against the cold floor beneath him, his ribs threatening to crack, the noise of stitches ripping as a cold mouth and sharp teeth grazed along his back, tears where streaming by now, small pleads leaving his mouth as he struggled under the larger man's weight. " p-please?". And with a curl of cold lips, he spoke. "HONK." - 

He woke up, a figure looming over him, and with a quick shove, the figure was gone. Tavros was quick to get on his feet, Gamzee slowly standing up from the bed, his intentions being to get ahold of Tavros, and sooth away the horrible reminders of his dreams.

His sobbing fell on open ears, vibrating through the thin walls of the mansion, the air growing thick with angst. It was disgusting, the way his hiccups where out of sync, his feet padding backwards along the ground as he backed away from the other male.

"No stop!"

He's breaking apart, crumbling from the inside out. This was the beginning of his downfall, no longer would he rise up.

\- ethereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavros has mistaken Kurloz, for Gamzee.


	9. Silence.

It had been silent in the mansion for awhile, the only noise around was the weeping from cracked lips and the pattering of feet. They had been searching desperately, there hadn't been any sign of the boy. It was like he vanished through thin air, there at night, but gone in the morning. It was his brother that realized he was missing. He'd had searched frantically before coming to the realization that Tavros had gone missing. Rufioh was scared he'd fall upon a lifeless body, his younger brother's quite and meek life, the thought that he'd try to commit suicide months earlier leaving horrible images in his head of what he could stumble upon during his search. It wasn't till he found splatters of blood on the floor, small scratches lining the wooden surface, a simple sign showing there must've been a struggle between Tavros and whoever dared to touch him. 

The cops arrived soon but there where no finger prints, no evidence of a suspect. The only DNA left was of his brother. Weeks passed as the cops came to a halt, no further leads to help them in the case. They left the family with mellow promises of returning the boy, whether he was dead or alive. Gamzee was smarter though, he knew better. He sat soundly at the top of the staircase as he watched Rufioh pack several of Tavros' belongings. The room had grown cold and dark since the boys disappearance, the family couldn't bare the sight. Gamzee noticed how Tavros' father's eyes would water when he'd pass the room, how his mother would use her sleeve to whip away at the corner of her eyes, how Rufioh's happy ego would flicker into a dim light. 

Gamzee wasn't used to feeling any emotions, but seeing such sights would make his empty chest hurt, he'd clench the fabric above his "heart" before steadily himself onto his feet. He traveled down the hall before he arrived in front of a black door, the handle glistened in the darkness, a silver knob welcoming him into his own dimension. It wasn't the same anymore. Vriska wasn't her usual self, her strong demeanor crumbling along with the hope of finding Tavros. She'd cast a glance towards the purple eyed man before her gaze drifted into another direction. It wasn't till he began to walk that she snarled out something towards him, a way of getting his attention.

" He's closer than you think. " Her only cerulean eye focused on him, her hands crossing across her chest as she stepped in his direction, her hand delivering a swift flip to her hair before it settled back to it's original position. 

" What the fuck do you mean? " She never made sense to him, she never said enough, just something quick and fast before she'd shut her lips and return to her quarters. 

" Exactly what I said. " He noticed how she tensed, her eye narrowing as her fang bit into her lower lip. Her voice was merely a whisper when she replied.

" He's closer than you think he is. I've mentioned it to him before, but I was just joking. . Just to make him scared, to make him not afraid of me but of him. I didn't know it would happen. " 

" I don't know what the motherfuck your talking about. " His patience was low, a deep growl rattling at the bottom of his throat, but Vriska wouldn't say anymore. She simply shook her head, an agitated sigh escaping from her lips before she descended in the opposite direction. 

" He's closer than you think . . " The words floated around him as he continued down the hall way. The more he walked, the more he thought about it. It wasn't long before the hallway came to an end, the left leading to Kurloz's confidential wig, while the right lead to his own domain. 

" He's closer than you think. " He casted a glance towards the right before taking off towards the left. 

\- 

The doors where larger than you remember, Kurloz hadn't let you near here since Meulin's death. The door remained black, skulls and swirls carved into its wooden surface. It was no surprise, Kurloz had always found an interest in the dead. But there was no time to dwell upon old thoughts, you grabbed the handle tightly before turning it. You cursed under your breath when the door creaked, your body was quick to slide in between the opening, your hand quietly shutting the door behind you. You where welcomed with shattered glass, two opened black doors and shredded drapes. The room was dark and cold, you also noticed the purple blood stained across the room wall. You avoid stepping on the glass, your hand running against the wall to guide you through the rather large room. You decide on venturing through the first black door first, and that's when you see him. 

Through the slightly open door you see Kurloz sleeping soundly, and right next to him, is Tavros. Your eyes widen at the sight, you slip in between the opening before quietly walking towards the bed. He looks pale, his once radiant skin now a pasty white, you can see several bruises along his cheeks and arms, his lip had a trickle of blood on it. 

You crack alittle on the inside, his small form covered in cuts and bruises filling you with both anger and sadness. You reach a hand out to push some of his hair out of his face, admiring his existence like you had when you first met him. You snatch your hand back when you see his body quack, he lets out a little whine before his hand raises to his cheek, he begins to stir. 

" g-gamzee? ", His eyes had widened when he seen you, his voice barley a whisper, his hand reaching up to grab at you. 

" Shh. " Its at that point that you come to a conclusion. You're gonna get him out of here. 

\- 

It's not long before they're out the room and running, the wig's once quiet area now filled with the pattering of feet. Gamzee has Tavros' hand grasped tightly, the younger boy by his side as they ran.

" It won't be long before Kurloz realizes you're missing." Gamzee's raspy voice falls out while they descend into the lower area of the palace. The younger boy does nothing but look at him as they run, his grip tightening as he thinks of what was to happen to him if Kurloz does catch up. 

" I wouldn't like to go back there, uh, not with him. . " His face is laced with fear, Gamzee can see it by just taking a glance. He feels pitiful. 

" That's why this motherfucker's gonna get you out. " and for the first time in awhile, purple meets brown. 

They come to a hault, a black door crafted with small wings in their way.  
A small whine escapes the younger boy's lips when a rather loud honk echoes through the palace. 

" We need to get out. It's gonna be okay Tav, I promise. " When he casts a glance down, he sees the worry on the younger boy's face, he sees the tears pricking at the edge of his eyes, he watches as his body quakes in fear.  
Gamzee's hand tightens around the knob before the door opens, he's the first to step in and Tavros is quick to follow, but before the door can shut, a hand slams it open.

" WHERE THE FUCK, DO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS THINK YOU'RE GOING? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahh. .  
> should I make another chapter ?  
> I don't know, comment on whether I should or shouldn't.


	10. Noose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> //I WILL BE EDITING THIS CHAPTER LATER, SO THIS ISN'T THE WAY IT'S GOING TO END.**

His sobbing picked up as he felt the familiar slender hands wrap around his wrist, tugging him away from the black door.

He was enraged, his fangs bared, stitches torn once realization hit him. His eyes flashing as his voodoos ebbed their way through the boy's body. They left him trembling in his own puddle, cold sweat building on his forehead as his hands scraped against his own skin. 

" I - I'm sorry ! " was the only thing he could say in between sobs.   
-  
 _  
She trusted you.  
She loved you.  
_

 

The boy thrashed, an overwhelming feeling of vomiting from pure fear building up in his system. It wasn't till the second wave of voodoos hit him that he stopped fighting back, his hands falling limp on this sides.

 _  
It was no accident Kurloz.   
You pushed her in.  
_

Gamzee had now moved Tavros behind him, a punch delivered to Kurloz's jaw causing his strong grip to let go. But the elder just smiled, a wicked gesture before grabbing the other by his shoulders and throwing him to the side. 

-  
 _  
" K-Kurloz, I'm sorry ! "   
_   
\- 

Kurloz shot away the memory. 

And within seconds Gamzee was shut outside of the room. Canines scraped against Tavros' teeth as Kurloz brutalized the boy's mouth. The boy still lost in the voodoos laid still, almost lifeless as Kurloz 'caressed' any exposed skin, but it wasn't any fun when they had no reaction, not to Kurloz that is . His interest in dead things was a no brainer, but he wasn't, and never would be classified as a Necrophilia. Is wasn't long before Tavros trembled, his hands pushing against the larger man's chest in a weak attempt to get him off. The once forgotten sobbing grew louder as the elder settled himself in between the younger's legs. 

And nothing stopped the noose from wrapping around Tavros' neck, nothing stopped the way it tightened, or the way Kurloz jabbed a knife in his torso, not enough to kill him, but just enough to cause a struggle. 

It all happened so fast, by the time Gamzee smashed into the room the only thing he was welcomed with was the site of blood. The boy dangled from above, a rope around his neck breaking his fall. Blood oozed from the boy's bare chest all the way down to his feet, a sickening pool beneath him, a large enough hole in his stomach allowing you to see through him and to the back wall. The warmth slowly faded away   
\- along will the heart beat. 

He was quick to get him down, but it was too late. Tears fell silently along his painted cheeks. The warmth slowly faded away - along will the always present heart beat. From where he was now, he could hear the dark taunting chuckle of the elder. When he glanced back he was welcomed by the all too familiar opal eyes, but for once in a long time, there where tears.


	11. awake

He'd stare ahead, eyes peering through the parting glass.  
And it hurt, a deep pain throbbing in his chest, right above where a heart would be, but he didn't have one. You didn't need one to hurt, pain and emotions came mentally.   
And it hurt, oh how much it hurt to bore into the flesh of a kid he once cherished, a kid he once loved. He still loved him. Gamzee craved for him, teeth scraping against the smoothness of his own lips as he peered at the pale boy.  
He knew keeping a distance was good though, at least for the time being, Tavros needed time to adjust to his newest state, and with the unexpected arrival from the youngest Zahhak, Gamzee was sure to keep a distance.   
He'd watch as Equius ran a trained hand along the kids neck, feeling the dent imprinted as his hands lowered themselves to the others abdomen. If it weren't for the assistance of the youngest Zahhak Tavros would be more than a shattered spirit, controlled and in the confinements of Kurloz's _temple_ , that now lied in ruins.   
The youngest Makara hadn't seen the other in a lengthly while, and he couldn't be any happier. With the awakening of the statues, everything had gone spiraling out of Kurloz's hands. He had no more control of this place, the others where returning. His voodoos no longer holding them down.   
But that wasn't important right now, not to Gamzee, for Kurloz could handle his own problems. 

The Capricorn would stop thinking, eyes focusing more on the figure within the glass. He was remote. Heart beat gone as he stared back at the whimsical guy who'd been waiting for him. Tavros was blank, he didn't remember anything. didn't remember Gamzee, didn't remember Vriska, didn't remember anything, the only memories being a dark room and a rope tied around his neck, organs and muscles pushed open from his chest out his back.   
When Equius walked out, he would beckon Gamzee forward.   
"If it weren't for the fact that he was killed a human, he would be dead right now. Yourself and Kurloz are getting out of control. When the Peixes awaken they will not be pleased." He'd speak the words in between gritted teeth, beats of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. The awakening of the Peixes would not be good, neither would the awakening of the Amporas, Equius could only imagine what would happen, and each thought made his worry more.   
"I don't understand why Horuss would remain with.. Monsters like you and the other Makara. He should've joined Aranea's association..", Gamzee couldn't see behind Equius' shades, but he was sure his eyes showed disgust.   
"When Meenah returns she will not allow us to remain in his control. He will be brought down, and along with him will come you." And just as fast as he'd came, he'd walk, steps steady as he made his way down the cerulean and silver corridor, Gamzee would watch till he disappeared into the hallways darkness.   
He didn't have much to say towards Zahhak's words, he'd simply look back into the glass, only to realize Tavros had left. With desperate eyes he'd look around hurriedly, scanning every shadowed corner before finally dropping his gaze. It didn't matter if Tavros was there, Tavros didn't remember him. Tavros didn't remember anything. Tavros was only a creature with a lost memory. It angered Gamzee but there wasn't much to do, whatever happened, it wouldn't turn out the way he wanted. He's go back to Kurloz, and he'd go back to killing. Just like he always had. Tavros was nothing anymore. Now that he was just like him he was nothing to show off.   
He'd turn on the balls of his heels, about to take his leave before a tap was delivered to his shoulders. Gamzee would freeze, body tensing as he cocked his head to the side, narrowed eyes scanning the small pale hand that had took rest on his shoulder.   
"You've been starting at me." It looked like him, spoke like him, and questioned like him, but it wasn't him. It was merely the ghost of a boy he followed. The once whimsical guy would turn around, staring down at the boy would spoke a simple comment, mouth partially opening before shutting again.   
The boy was more gorgeous up close, pasty white skin bringing out his beautiful brown eyes. They stood out, just like the plus, rounded brown tinted lips.   
Though he was like the clown himself, he was everything he wasn't. He was ethereal. Beautiful and vibrate, unlike all the others stuck here. He himself looked like life on earth, something far from him, something beautiful and lively. And though he hadn't done or said much, Gamzee could just feel the familiar connections, and he swore Tavros could feel it too.   
"Does a motherfucker up and remember anything..?", his voice was low and raspy, he seen a hint of light in the other eyes as his brows furrowed, teeth coming down to clamp on his bottom lip as he thought, it remained like that, at least until he'd gave a small nod.  
"Kurloz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah. I've been on writers block for awhile now huh? Haven't updated but I have an idea for a new story. vwv  
> ANYWAYS-  
> enjoy a new chapter of ETHEREAL!!  
> It's just short and boring but yeah, it's better than nothing.


	12. Dues

"And how exactly do you plan on continuing this?", Equius questioned, giving the cerulean demon am exaggerated frown. "Without lady Aranea,there is no way you can continue her work."   
"Well we can't lets the statues come yet!", she'd sneer, frowning at the other as she hauling herself up onto her feet. "We need to prove ourself worth before their arrival. If they come in between all this mess,all of us here will be claimed as Makara's minions. Without Aranea, they won't hear our words. Don't you understand Equius? We'll all be sent with Kurloz if we don't fix ourselves. We need a way to find out his tactics, we need someone to get to him.. We need-.."   
"Tavros.", The purple blood would comment, strutting into the room. "That's where you're getting at, huh, sis?", he'd bluntly state, crossing his arms as he circled the desk in front of her, edging his way closer with each step of his foot.  
"You plannin' on getting Tavbro closer to that motherfucker aren't yah?", Gamzee would snort, staring down at the figure that seemed to twitch behind the desk.   
"You do know what'll happen to him if yah do that right? You know exactly what'll happen don't you spidersis?", he'd question again, his voice beginning to rise.  
"Kurloz will have complete control of him. I know, but we have no choice! It's his ass or ours! Don't you fucking get that? Of course you don't! You're just as crazy as he is!", she'd shout, eyes focusing on his face as she insulted him with his own blood line.   
"But you know what? You guys can all stay here for all I care! But Horuss, Equius,and I aren't gonna stay to watch. We're tired of being his fucking slaves. If Aranea where here, things would've been better, but no, that jackass had to push her hadn't he? They'd bonded together to create this realm, how come his went against her? Wanna know why? Because he was wrong!", She'd shout, backing up as she snatched a book from the very desk she sat at earlier. She'd told the idem firmly, making sure it wouldn't go loose, and all the while, Equius would stand there in silence.   
"Kurloz broke the truce a long time ago, and I don't think there's anything he can do about it now..", she'd hold the book to her chest, staring up at the other.   
"This is his fault. And he's going to pay for it. And so are you.", with that last sentence she'd being to exit the room, heeling clicking against the marble floor as she hurried on out.   
Soon after, the indigo blood would take his leave, sweat beginning to dribble down his cheek as he did so. 

\--  
ethereal  
\--

He'd sit along one of the many pillars, staring out into the darkened sky, seeking out for something anything, but all he seen where images of black. Every now and then he'd see a room, soon followed by the smile of a malicious stitched mouth. With a sigh, he'd extract the air from his lungs, not that he needed to. It was simply a habit he couldn't drop, at least not now. Everyone now and then, there'd be a flaky drop that came from a tree not so far from the pillared.   
It was the only thing that consisted of color besides the palace itself. The palace that seemed to be abandoned, only haunted by the souls stuck, the demons that resided. He'd watch the tree silently, carefully gazing at the leafs that scattered by the roots of the bark, the way the morphed into the blackened ground, only to then reappear on the single branches stem.   
Tavros sighed before lifting himself off of the glazed concrete area, brown eyes boring one last time at the landscape before staring ahead of him, feet walking in the direction of the palaces' entrance. He'd give a shrill screech when a lanky arm pulled him to the side, arms engulfing the smaller boy's frame.   
"Wh- what are you doing Gamzee?", he hesitantly question, cheeks flushing as he attempted to stare back at the other who'd began to nibbling on his neck.   
"Nothing bro..", he'd murmur against the into the others neck, tongue trailing around the flesh that clung there. Tavros knew what he was hinting towards, a sheepish frown taking ahold of his lips as he bit down on his index finger, looking around hurriedly.  
"They'll see us..", he'd murmur, hesitantly pulling away from the other to get a good glance around.   
"Let them see.", was all Gamzee responded before shoving the smaller's shirt up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect nsfw next chapter, maybe. :p  
> This is pretty much just a small, nonsense chapter. More descript chapters are soon to come. 


	13. Time

_Everyone is Equal when they are dead._   
Horuss only looked at him from the side, goggles discarded along with every tassle and harness that covered his face. All that remained was that shading of blue beneath his eyes, making it appear as though he hadn't slept in ages. The tint seemed to darken as time passed, and even now that he laid against the floor, back exposed along with the blood that seeped between his gashes, they'd continue to darken.

 

**

 

* Ethereal 013 * 

He took a trip to the cavernous room that withheld the tantalizing statues. The ones that had been froze in a gelatin substance for years. Eyes once closed, body's refrained from any movement or breathing. But from where he stood, he could see the faint move of a chest, their sickly white skin growing their natural hues. Gray lips finding color, their awakening was soon to come. 

A time Kurloz would dread, a time where he ought to be afraid. Yet not even their breath taunted him. Their very existence could barely taint the way he felt currently. 

When had he lost control? He was the king of this kingdom- his kingdom. When the hell did everyone pull away from the threads that tangled them? This was tantalizing.. Who was playing this awful game on him? 

He'd chew his lip if he could- he'd make it bleed like he'd made Horuss. With arms crossed he maneuvered through the ancient like room, looking over each and every glass. Every unworthy ruler him and Aranea had trapped. He really wished she hadn't passed. He could use someone with her wits, not that he himself didn't have any. He was the man behind it all, the mastermind, the king. No one could dethrone him, not even Peixes. 

They were all morons, idiots. A single smile and invitation got them exactly were they where. And that wouldn't change. 

Leaving the room, he walked through the corridors, posture as great as it always was, no trace of disappointment or anger. 

For there being five other members of his kingdom, everything was eerily quiet, as it should be. They were obviously frightened, that's all Kurloz could reason, though, nothing could take away from the wavering smell of someone sweet- someone excruciatingly close. 

Tavros stood at the end of the corridor, his back to Kurloz. His appearance was far different from when he'd last seen him, the day of his passing to the kingdom. He'd changed his ragged clothes, wearing something much more dapper. 

He wore deep brown, well fitted pants. A tucked in creme button up was his shirt of choice. His sleeves were rolled, showing a small expansion of skin. His petite hands where covered with black gloves which matched his shoes. 

Kurloz approached him quietly, expecting the little sweet boy to run off before he could get near. But he didn't. Not even a budge came from Tavros. This.. This was unexpected. Kurloz didn't know whether to be happy or angry. 

Tavros, as if barley acknowledging that Kurloz was here, turned his head. He stared at Kurloz, expression remaining nonchalant. 

Neither one said anything, or did anything. Only keeping their eyes connected until Tavros, finally, looked down toward the floor. 

"I came to uh- speak with you. To reason. I want to know why you had killed me, why you want me.. Here." He went back to looking at Kurloz, cheeks stained with the lightest shade of brown. 

Kurloz's lips tugged to a smile, his eyes narrowing only slightly. 

_'Go ahead. Ask.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter of this story.   
> Well, until the sequel comes, probably around next week,  
> If you guys are still interested!   
> So sorry for the long years until this update!


End file.
